


Chemical Reactions - Part 10

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [10]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, Chaperones, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming Dance, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Smut, like just...amazing smut, no metahumans, sex at school, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.PART 10 SUMMARY: Homecoming Dance…you and Barry aren’t proper chaperones…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this smut while I was at work and I turned myself on LOL
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait!

Once it was official that Barry was taking Cisco’s place as one of the several chaperones, it was a given that you had to change your outfit.

What you’d originally planned to wear was plain and drab…at least for a date. So you pick one of the dresses you’d deemed too nice for a regular day at school but one that wasn’t too fancy. It’s black with a red sash around the waist which is loose and flares out. It’s a pretty sort of cocktail dress and it’s not too short.

You get ready for the dance with butterflies in your stomach. You have to redo at least one of your eyes with eyeliner and once it’s all done and perfect you’re still second guessing it. Is this what you should be wearing? Is it too much make up? Is your hair too fancy? What if you look too much like you’re going on a date and not enough like a responsible adult?

You wage war with these doubts the whole drive back to the school. Your only self-assurance is that at least you wore modest shoes. Any sort of “fuck me pumps” would’ve be a red flag to the students and other teachers.

The dance is being held in the gymnasium and there’s about an hour left before students start to arrive. You use this time to do what is expected of you, helping out with preparations, and discussing the night’s plan, rules for the dance, and what’s expected of chaperones.

Barry isn’t here yet and that’s okay. Not all chaperones are and he’d probably assumed the start time of the dance to be his own arrival time. Then again, Barry has admitted to problems with punctuality in the past.

Students trickle in as time goes by. The music is loud and eventually the dancefloor, also known as the basketball court, has a decent crowd of dancing teenagers. The outskirts of the gymnasium has food and drink and some open bleachers for those girls who’d already discovered their shoes were too tall.

You’re standing by the punch bowl when Barry enters.

Looking slightly awkward but stunning at the same time in a black suit with a red tie, Barry is a knockout. He once again looks like a student and your mind runs away with the idea of him being some 18-year-old intent on seducing you. But you know better. And you know Barry better now too. He’s smart, kind, goofy, sexy…and definitely age appropriate.

Barry’s eyes scan the large gym, likely seeking you out. He’s standing awkwardly in the doorway and you almost come to his rescue before he finally finds you. He grins and makes his way over to you, making sure to look inconspicuous. He’s just a teacher seeking another teacher’s company. That’s all.

“Hey there, Beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?” he opens with a smirk.

“I like my fruit punch on the rocks,” you quip and Barry nearly spills the glass of punch he’s pouring you. He hands it to you and then shifts his stance to look out at the crowd of students instead of directly at you.

“You look amazing,” he comments. It would usually be said under his breath but the music is so loud, no one is likely to hear him.

“Thank you,” you say, looking down and blushing. You make a comment about how your dress matches his tie. “And we didn’t even have to plan that,” you laugh.

“Good thing I didn’t bring you a corsage. It most definitely wouldn’t match. I was thinking I’d get you a big and pretty…sunflower,” Barry teased you and you scrunched up your nose.

“Red and yellow? I don’t know if I’d wear that.”

“I would. I would’ve put a little yellow dandelion right here,” he pats his chest pocket. You bump shoulders with him and when you try to lean back to the side and give him his space, Barry’s hand sneaks up and takes a hold of your hand. He holds it behind your backs and squeezes it.

The two of you stand unnecessarily close for far too long. If you’re not holding his hand, you’re both rubbing shoulders or touching the other’s lower back. You discuss the music–today’s top hits–and make fun of the dances the students inevitably break into.

Some of them try to form a circle for a dance battle and nothing comes of it except some awkward break dancing. But of course there’s always one or two popular boys that seem to be exceptional dancers. You both marvel at that, claiming to be terrible dancers yourselves.

“I’d love to dance with you,” Barry whispers in your ear.

“I don’t think it’s allowed. What if it gives us away?” you respond, concerned. It seemed that you were going to be the one who always reminded Barry of the need for discretion.

“Well sure…especially if we danced like that,” Barry jokes, pointing slightly to the group of students who were grinding on each other. It was like something out of Dirty Dancing and as much as you’d love to dance like that with Barry, it was most certainly inappropriate for 16-yr-olds. You’re about to break up the dancing and put some distance between the students but another chaperone beats you to it.

Instead, Barry tugs on your hand and starts walking towards the gym exit.

“Can I talk to you privately for a second? Somewhere quiet?”

You agree once he releases your hand. Walking out of the gym hand in hand would’ve given you guys away.

* * *

Barry leads you through the hallways of the school, putting distance between you two and the gym. He pulls you around the corner into another hallway and the moment you’ve rounded the corner, Barry pins you to the lockers. His lips crash against yours and his body presses into you.

He’s taken you by surprise. His mouth stifles your shocked squeal but it only takes a second for you to recover and kiss Barry back. Your hands grip onto his suit jacket; his fingers dig into your hips as he holds onto you. You part your lips and your tongue darts out. Barry chuckles and he bites your bottom lip.

“You’re so sexy…can’t resist you,” he admits, albeit without remorse.

“You don’t even try,” you accuse him as his mouth moves to your neck. Then again, you’re not stopping him either. You want this as much as he does. But wait…

You pull on Barry’s hair, bringing his head back and ceasing all kisses.

“Barry, stop,” you speak harsher than necessary and it alarms him.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I bite too hard?”

“Barry, we have to stop. We could get caught. We shouldn’t be doing this here, right now.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah. I understand. You’re right.” Barry takes a step back and takes a couple of breaths, allowing you to step away from the wall. You smooth out your dress and you’re about to walk away when Barry grabs your hand and pulls you in a different direction. “I have an even better plan.”

Barry opens the door to the Teacher’s Lounge.

“Shouldn’t this be locked?” you whisper, catching on to Barry’s intentions.

“We will–” Barry comes up short and you bump into his back. “Hey!”

You’ve just walked in on two juniors making out on one of the couches. They spring apart and it’s humorous in the same way that it’s ironic. You and Barry could have been caught like this just as easy.

“You shouldn’t be in here. None of that. Break it up.” Barry switches into responsible teacher mode and walks in, gesturing at them to get out of here. The boy starts to realign his tie and button the top button on his shirt. The girl fixes the straps on her dress. They had been moving past just kissing…another moment and it would’ve been far more embarrassing.

You walk in with your arms across your chest and a stern look on your face. You keep a reasonable distance between you and Barry so it doesn’t look like you were coming in here to do the same thing.

“None of _that_ on school grounds.” He sounds disgusted and it makes you chuckle. You suppose he’s playing ‘bad cop.’ The teenagers see your smile.

“Just keep it PG. Go back to the dance,” you say, playing the ‘good cop.’

The teenagers shuffle out of the room as do you. Barry makes a show of turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. You’re both back in the hallway again, watching the teenagers retreat. You start to walk back to the gym. The moment has passed. The mood is killed. Right?

Before you know it, Barry has taken your hand again and you’re in a small dark space. Barry had opened a nearby door and rushed the two of you in. There’s hardly any room to move about and you realize where you are when Barry flicks on the overhead light.

You’re in the janitor’s closet.

“Oh my god…” you start to whisper but Barry cuts you off by swooping in with another soft kiss.

“Is this–” You suppose he’s going to ask if this is okay but you’ve already moved past that. You pull on Barry’s tie, bringing his mouth back to yours.

One of his hands tangles in your hair; the other slides down your body. His hand slips underneath your dress and hikes it up. He spins around and pins your back to the door. He gasps for air as his mouth moves along the curve of your neck.

“You smell so good,” he murmurs just as he sucks and nips at your skin.

“Barry…” you gasp as he rolls his hips into you. Barry’s slacks are already tighter, his hardening erection presses into your leg.

You push at his jacket, attempting to slide it off his shoulders but the sleeves catch at his elbows. So you move to loosen his tie. You need to feel his skin, taste it, even if it’s just a few inches of his collarbone. Your teeth graze his skin and Barry moans. His knees almost buckle but he catches himself and hoists you up at the same time. He wraps your legs around his waist.

“Thank god you’re not wearing tights,” Barry growls. One of his hands slides up the inside of your thigh. His fingertips graze your sex, you feel it through your lace panties. “Fuck, you’re already so wet. God, you’re perfect,” he murmurs as he pulls your panties to the side. One finger slides along your wet slit.

“Oh god,” you sigh and bite your slip.

“Do you want this?” he breathes near your ear, his fingertip grazes your already swollen clit and you gasp. Your legs around his waist tighten and your hips buck up.

“Fuck! Yes! Please, Barry.” He buries his face in the curve of your neck

He bites and sucks at your skin as he hoists you higher. Your legs are above his hip bones. His face shifts from your neck to your exposed breastbone. His kisses the tops of your breasts a few times. You reach above you and hold onto the edge of the doorframe.

Barry’s hands leave your body to reach under you. You hear the distinctive clinks of him undoing his belt and the slow hum of his zipper is like torture, building up your anticipation. Your sex is throbbing, aching.

You know the moment that Barry has freed himself from his underwear as he releases a breath you didn’t realize he was holding. You can feel by your smooth legs that his pants and underwear are still up but his shirt has come untucked in the back and your ankles come to rest on his bared lower back, the top of his ass is slightly exposed. Barry’s hand slides between your bodies again. He pulls your panties to the side again and this time they stay put. He drags two fingers up your slit and rubs at your clit, tantalizing and slow.

You grind against him, desperate for more. Barry gives it to you, slipping his slick fingers into your entrance. He licks a small line up your cleavage and kisses the hollow point under your throats. You bury your fingers in his soft hair to make him lift his face. You kiss him, your tongue sliding along his.

His fingers curl inside you, pumping in and out. He’s stretching you and teasing you g-spot. He gets your g-spot and at the same time, the heel of his palm presses on your clit. You spasm, your back arches and your fingers dig into his shoulders. A few more strokes and he’s got you coming on his fingers. You hunch forward, wrapping your arms around Barry’s neck and muffle your whimpering in his shirt. Barry huffs a small chuckle and kisses the shell of your ear.

“I love making you come. So sexy,” he murmurs. His fingers retreat. His clean hand reaches into his pocket and you hear foil tearing and then Barry maneuvers his hands underneath you, presumably, applying a condom to his hard cock.

“You brought…a condom?” you breath deeply. Barry smiles at you in the dim light of the closet.

“Of course. Safe sex is important.” He smiles like a goof and you giggle.

“Does that mean you were planning on this?” You playfully scowl at him.

“Baby, like I said, I can’t resist you. I’ll always be prepared,” he chuckles. You bite your bottom lip to tease him as you reach into your bra and pull put a condom.

“Me too.” Barry’s nose wrinkles and his eyes squint as he tries to laugh quietly.

“Glad to see we’re on the same page,” Barry whispers and leans in to kiss you. He keeps kissing you as he starts to lower you down onto his cock. “Fuck, I love how tight you are after coming,” he says, sighing blissfully. Your eyes flutter shut as he fills you, stretching you until he bottoms out.

“I don’t know how much time we have before someone notices we’re gone,” you speak in hushed whispers and hope no one will walk by the door. “We have to go fast,” you kiss Barry and he smiles.

“Oh you want fast, baby?” he growls. Barry drags his cock out of you slowly and then snaps his hips forward, thrusting inside you. You gasp and your jaw drops. “Like that?” He pushes into you with rapid and shallow thrusts. You’re speechless.

Barry pushes you harder into the door for more leverage. Again, one of your hands reaches up to hold onto the doorframe. Your other hand is firmly cupped behind Barry’s neck. He’s got his head tilted down, focusing on his movements and keeping your dress out of the way.

Your both silent, every thrust elicits a sharp intake of breath from your and a heavy exhale from him. He’s biting his lip to keep quiet and you can’t stand it much longer. You need him to look at you, you need him to kiss you. You need more.

“Barr,” you gasp and he looks up. Your hand on the back of his neck pulls him to slant your mouth across his. He moans into your mouth and hits you with a particularly deep thrust.

It rattles the door on the hinges and you can’t stop yourself from crying out. Barry covers your mouth with his hand.

“Shhh, baby, don’t wanna get caught. Wanna make you come like you did in my classroom. Remember?” His mention of your earlier secret rendezvous sends a thrill though you. Having sex at school, the risk of getting caught, makes it all so much hotter. Your clit is throbbing, begging for attention.

You kiss Barry’s hand as he pulls it away. Your tongue darts out to like his finger. You taste yourself on the first two digits. Barry watches you lick his fingers, his thrusting has slowed. His chest heaves and his eyes are blown with desire, they have been since he arrived at the dance.

“I know what you want,” Barry mutters. His damp fingers drag across your lips and then drifts lower. He pulls down the top of your dress as much as it allows, freeing one of your breasts from your bra. His mouth captures your nipple and starts to nibble at it as his fingers go lower. He starts to rub your clit, going in circles and then his hips start pumping into you faster.

“Mmm…oh my…oh my god,” you moan and chew on your bottom lip. Barry looks up at you from under his lashes. His tongue relents in its assault on your nipple.

“Like that, Y/N?” Barry murmurs. He starts rubbing up and down on your clit and you flinch, the new sensation bringing you back up to the precipice of ecstasy. The spring deep in your belly is wound tight and your toes are curling in your shoes. Barry grunts. “Fuck, I’m gonna…”

Your orgasm hits like a wave crashing down on you, making you quiver. Your walls clench around Barry as he pounds into you one last time, to the hilt. His left arm–the one that isn’t between your legs–snakes around your waist and his back curves forward as he spills himself into the condom. His stance falters for a moment and you hear a loud noise as he steps back. You hold onto him, afraid that you’re about to fall but Barry gets his footing.

“Ow.”

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Barry says, catching his breath.

“No. But the broom pushing into my back did,” you chuckle.

“But otherwise, you’re okay?”

“More than okay.” You kiss him softly.

“Good.” Barry starts to pick you up, pulling out of you and setting you down. The broom stays firmly in place, unfortunately. No longer caught up in the throes of passion, you start to realize how small the janitor’s closet really is. Barry carefully pulls off the spent condom. He ties it off and tosses it into a conveniently placed garbage can to the side.

You start to fix yourself up, getting your panties back into place (they’re damp and they will be for the rest of the night, which may be uncomfortable) and then you stuff your breast back into your bra and dress. The dress sorts itself easily.

Barry is slow and careful getting his, softening but still sensitive, dick back into his underwear. The elastic band was pulled down under his balls and he makes sure it doesn’t snap back on him. Then he zips himself up. He looks at you while he tucks in his shirt.

“Well I’d say this night has been significantly better than my old homecoming dances,” Barry says under his breath.

“Oh really? You strike me as the kind of guy who lost his virginity on prom night.” You start to tighten his tie and he lifts his chin up for you.

“I was in college actually. I can be shy and I don’t sleep with _just anyone_.” Barry makes sure to hold your eye contact.

“Oh…” You’re hoping for some kind of clarification.

“Will you go steady with me?” His question surprises you and you giggle. He responds to that with a joke. “You know, like wear my class ring or letter jacket, so that everyone knows you’re my girl?” Barry chuckles.

“I…I kinda thought we already were,” you answer honestly. “But no one can really know about us like that,” you remind him.

“Yeah, I know. I just thought I should formally ask you and…you know…this was the right time to make it official…with a broom in your back and my foot in a mop bucket…”

“What?” You glance down to find that he had indeed stumbled back into an empty mop bucket. You laugh and help him free his foot. He gets the broom and shoves it away from you. And then ungracefully and far to conspicuously, you both step out of the janitor’s closet.

There’s no one around, thankfully.

“So whaddya say?” Barry offers the crook of his arm and you place your hand there as he walks you back to the gym.

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
